1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bio-pesticide comprising a mixture of natural spices that kills insects through direct contact and that is easily applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
The United States Environmental Protection Agency (the “US EPA”) defines a pesticide as any substance or mixture of substances intended for preventing, destroying, repelling, or mitigating any pest. The US EPA further states that the term pesticide is often misunderstood to refer only to insecticides. However, the term pesticide also applies to herbicides, fungicides, and various other substances used to control pests. Further, the US EPA has stated that a pesticide is also any substance or mixture of substances intended for use as a plant regulator, defoliant, or desiccant.
The US EPA defines pests as being living organisms that occur where they are not wanted or that cause damage to crops or humans or other animals. Examples include: insects, mice and other animals, unwanted plants (weeds), fungi, microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses, and prions. Examples of damage include competing with humans for food, destruction of property, the spread or disease and being a nuisance.
Many pesticides are effective at destroying pests, but are also toxic to humans or other unintended animals. Pests also are capable of becoming resistant to certain pesticides. In this regard, there is a well known need to find effective pesticides that are non-toxic to humans. Humans have been seeking new pesticides since about 4,500 years ago when elemental sulfur dusting was first used in Sumeria.
Many events occur during the process of discovering and developing a new pesticide. The desirable quantities are optimized through empirical and field testing. This process is more challenging with the optimization of bio-pesticides. Among the reasons for this complexity is that the natural ingredients can have variable amounts of active and inactive compounds.
Once the structures and processes of the ingredients are known, the toxicological and environmental properties of the compound must be considered. Being safe and being naturally occurring are not necessarily synonymous. It is known that some of the most toxic mammalian poisons are natural products and many of these are plant products. Some have defined the toxicity as being both a function of quality (i.e. the relative harmfulness of a compound) and of quantity (i.e. the amount of exposure).
Given the continual increased production demands we as a society place on any given area of land, it is easily understandable why pesticides with increased effectiveness and decreased undesirable impacts are sought. This is true not only of traditional commercial farms, but also of personal gardens.
It may be helpful to review briefly a few issued United States patents to illustrate some products and methods of delivery that have been developed over the years. United States Patent Number (hereafter, “USPN”) U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,622 to Sherwood et al. is titled Repellent Composition Containing Natural Oils of Citronella, Cedar and Wintergreen and Use Thereof. This patent illustrates the use of natural oils mixed in equal amounts that are claimed to be an environmentally safe topical pest control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,821 to Duvdevani et al. is titled Controlled Release Vegetation Enhancement Agents Coated with Sulfonated Polymers, Method of Production and Processes of Use. This patent describes the use of a pesticide within a broader system attempting to enhance growth of vegetable matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,056 to Potter et al. is titled Pesticide Compositions Containing Mustard Bran. This patent illustrates the use of pesticide precursor compositions comprising bran from a mustard of the genus Brassica. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,100 to Martinez is titled Method and Material for Repelling Pests from Agricultural Crops. This patent teaches the use of natural components to protect crops organically. A combination of red pepper, garlic and black pepper is taught to repel undesirable pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,351 to Ramarethinam is titled Pesticide Formulation Containing Azadirachtin (Not Less than 300 PPM) and Salanin in Formulated Product with Neem Oil. This patent is another example of a pesticide, and shows a particular process for making the specified pesticide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,036 to Hiromoto is titled Environmentally Friendly Pesticide Compositions. This patent claims to describe a minimum risk pesticide (in particular, a nematocide).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,687 to Joiner is titled Non Toxic Fire Ant and Termite Pesticide. In this patent, sulfur well water is taught to be mixed with seven edible ingredients to form a pesticide that is lethal to fire ant and termites.
While each of these patents describes products and processes that are useful for their intended purposes, each is not fully applicable to the objects of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to be dispensed in power and/or other forms.
It is a further object of the present invention to be an organic pesticide that is suitable for use in organic gardening.
It is a still further object of the present invention to be a bio-pesticide that attacks non-flying insects and larvae. In particular, it is desirable to control mealy bugs, aphids, spider mites and slugs.
It is a still further object yet of the present invention to break down in a timely manner, wherein toxicity does not accumulate in an unintended manner.
It is a still further object yet of the present invention to control pests by attacking multiple pest functions, and in particular through repellency, digestive inhabitancy, paralysis and suffocation.
Related, it is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pesticide that prevents and/or delays resistance of the pests to the pesticide.
Thus there exists a need for a bio-pesticide that solves these and other problems.